Wolfskin
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Craig is the Alpha of the Werewolf Pack in South Park. When Kyle's adopted brother Ike changes for the first time everything pretty much goes downhill for all of them. Suddenly everyone in South Park is yelling Werewolf and the Pack's very existence is threatened.
1. Descriptions

I was asked to upload a thing of the wolves descriptions.

On my Deviantart account (Emo-ki) is a Height Chart for the werewolves as well as their appearances. I would post a link but FF won't allow it.

Here is a written description of the werewolves. Please note that their eye color doesn't change with their Shifts.

**Craig - **His eyes are liquid silver. His fur is short. Most of his coat is abyss black except for his very dark gray chest and eye hooks. He has a long, slender body with small paws. His leathers and claws are black. Standing as a Human he is 6'6". Standing as a Wolf, his height is 7'4". His scent is of autumn rain and damp earth. Craig is a Halfblood and acts as Alpha.

**Christophe - **His eyes are the green of pine needles. His fur is short but shaggy. Most of his coat is milk chocolate brown. His scruff, dorsal stripe, face, and ears are dark brown. His chest and underbelly are lighter brown than his base coat. He has a short, compact build with large paws. His leathers are black and his claws are white. Standing (as Human and Wolf) his height is 5'8". His scent is of pine needles and dusty earth. Christophe is a Pureblood and acts as Craig's Beta.

**Kenny - **His eyes are glacier blue. Of all the Pack, he has the longest fur. Most of his coat is golden fawn colored. His face is a darker golden color while his chest and underbelly are both lighter gold. He has a muscular but lithe body type with regular-sized paws. His leathers are liver colored and his claws are white. Standing as a Human he is 6'. Standing as a Wolf he is 6'5". His scent is of freshly cut grass and flowers. Kenny is a Halfblood.

**Kyle - **His eyes are grass green. His fur is slightly curly. Most of his is dark red. His underbelly and chest are both darker red and his dorsal stripe is lighter red. He has a very thin frame with regular-sized paws. His leathers are dark gray and his claws are light gray. Standing as a Human he is 5'9". Standing as a Wolf he is 6'9". Kyle is a Halfblood.

**Stan - **His eyes are midnight blue. His fur is short and spiky at the scruff. Half of his coat is so dark gray it looks black. His underbelly, legs, and tail tip are silver. He has a large frame that is both broad and muscular with large paws. His leathers and claws are gray. Standing (as Human and Wolf) his height is 6'1". Stan is a Halfblood. Before Ike came he was the Omega.

**Ike - **Currently his eyes are milky white. They will slowly return to being sky blue. His fur is short except at his tail, which is fluffed out. Most of his coat is gray. His face and paws are lighter gray. He has a short and slender build with very small paws. His leathers and claws are black. Standing (as Human and Wolf) his height is 5'4". Ike is a Pureblood and is the Omega.


	2. Kyle's Brother Turns

The Wolves of England were wiped out completely by the 1500s. At least, everyone thought they were. There was a outbreak of Lycanthropy that started shortly before all the Wolves were killed. Afterwards, it seemed like there were less Wolves running around. Not for long though, because murders started happening only this time people were screaming Werewolf.  
In North America Wolves were sacred animals, considered equals and they were treated as such. Then, the Wolves and Humans had an understanding and shared territory willingly. That is until the Europeans came and forced both the Wolves and the Native American to the brink of extinction. The Wolves migrated to Canada and eventually went extinct in North America. Even after the Wolves were chased from North America the Natives still had transformations.  
It seemed that the Europeans couldn't escape the clutches of the Wolf.  
What they didn't understand is that since the beginnings of time Humans and Wolves have been one. Somewhere along the way they got separated into two different beings. Or so it was thought. It turns out that the Wolf gene (as Humans call it) is recessive. It occurs both in Humans and in Wolves (for the Wolves its called the Human gene). About one in every hundred thousand Humans will have the Wolf gene. About one in every thousand Wolves will have the Human gene. The Werewolves are a minority; there are about three billion people on Earth and of them maybe only a thousand are Werewolves.

As soon as Kyle enters his house he knows that something is off. He stands in the darkened doorway staring into the moonlit house. Silence except the air conditioning humming. Then he hears a low groan coming from upstairs. Adrenaline spikes his blood and the keys fall from his hand onto the floor. One second Kyle is standing there, the next he moves and is up the stairs, kicking open his little brother's door.

Ike is laying on the floor of his room clad in only boxers and panting. His sweat dampened black hair clings to his forehead and hides his dark blue eyes from view. Ike raises his head, gnashing his teeth together and then bowing his head again. Nails curl into the carpet as Ike's lithe body spasms. He lets out a gasp which turns into another pained groan. Ike's dark eyes fix on Kyle and he opens his mouth in a silent plea for help.

Kyle recognizes this instantly, having gone through it himself. He rushes to Ike's side while pulling out his cellphone. "Ike, Ike, you have to calm down." Kyle kneels beside his younger adopted brother, close but far enough away not to be struck. "Its going to be okay, Ike, you just have to let your body do what it wants to. If you fight it, it will only hurt more."

Ike nods but Kyle can see that he is still struggling with what his body wants. Kyle never thought he would have to deal with this – not with Ike because what are the odds of having an adopted Canadian brother being the same thing he is? Not very likely – but now that he is he knows that there is nothing to do but try to make Ike as comfortable as possible. The redhead is just thankful that his brother's Shift is happening while their parents are on their second honeymoon. He punches in 2 on his cell and waits for Stan to pick up. "Kyle, do you miss me already?" Stan's voice is tired but teasing.

Kyle doesn't have time for this. "Stan, Ike is Shifting." He can hear something on the other side of the phone drop and Stan curse. "Get over here. Right now." Kyle leaves the room to turn the AC down as cold as it will go.

It won't be enough, Kyle knows, but it will help. He returns, hitting the 3 button on his phone to call Kenny. "Whats up, dude?" Quickly Kyle explains. "Alright, I'll be there soon." Kyle glances at his brother, glad to see the noirette is still alive.

Kyle kneels on the floor. "Don't worry, Ike, it will get easier. The first time is always the most painful." When going through the pain its a small comfort, but its the only one Kyle has to offer. Ike's spine arches and his joints pop audibly. Kyle can hear Ike's teeth grinding together as his brother's fingernails harden and grow into claws.

Kyle tells his brother to unclench his jaw before he really gets hurt. He punches the number 6 and Craig answers on the second ring. "What is is Broflovski?" His nasally voice sounds more irritated than usual. Ike lets out a loud groan as his jaw buckles and bulges. "What was that?"

"Open your mouth wider, Ike." Ike obeys more because his jaw is forced apart as it elongates and new pointed, slightly curved and very sharp fangs grow in. "My little brother is a Wolf. He's having his first Shift." Kyle says distractedly. A few tears roll down Ike's cheeks before his tear-ducts vanish.

"What?! Why the fuck didn't you call me sooner?!" Craig hollers into the phone. "Call Christophe, tell him to have a meal ready for him. Drive him to the forest as soon as one of us gets to your house." Kyle barely has time to say okay before Craig hangs up.

He sighs and glances down at Ike. His adopted brother is starting to sprout black fur. He hits the 4 button. Christophe picks up on the first ring. "Ike is Shifting. Craig wants you to get some food for him and meet us in the forest in the usual place."

Christophe agrees and the line goes dead. A second later Kyle hears light footsteps coming up the stairs. He turns in time to see Stan. "We have to get him in the car." Kyle says. Stan nods and advances towards Ike.

"Damn look at the claws on that boy." Stan chuckles. He stops at a glare from Kyle. "Alright, dude, lets get him in the car." They pick Ike up, struggling to keep a hold on him. Ike is still Shifting so he's weak but he's in pain and struggling and is now deadly with fangs and claws.

Ike scratches Stan as his limbs elongate and the older noirette growls deep in his throat. Kyle sends Stan a warning glare. On the way out Kyle scoops up his keys and throws them to Stan. Stan catches them and unlocks the car door. Together they put Ike in the back seat. Stan runs around to the drivers side while Kyle gets into the passenger seat.

They are off speeding down the road in a matter of seconds. As Stan applies pressure to the gas petal the engine protests. "Dude, easy on my car." Kyle tells him, fearful of all the things that could happen to prevent them from getting to the woods in time. Stan doesn't reply but the speedometer drops from 110 to 90. The sound of leather tearing draws Kyle's attention to the back seat.

He watches his brother's bones break and rearrange. The younger one's spine is starting to grow longer and suddenly it breaks out of the skin above his tail bone. Kyle looks back at Stan with wide fearful green eyes. He doesn't remember their Shifts happening so quickly the first time. "Hurry up!" A new Werewolf can tear a car apart without even trying to.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Stan snaps. They come to the dirt road half hidden in vegetation and turn sharply. Kyle is half sure that his car is briefly on two wheels. In the back seat Ike lets out a growl more animal than human. As they speed through the forest Kyle's phone goes off.

"We have a problem." Kyle waits tensely. This is not what he needed to hear! If only they would call with some good fucking news once in a while. Kenny's tone is alarmed. "Stan's dad saw me."

Without thinking Kyle shouts, "Kill him!" As soon as he says it he regrets it. They have killed witnesses before but none of them have been so careless as to get caught by someone important to them. It was something they all silently agreed on. Craig made them vocalize it, though, so that there were no misunderstandings.

Stan looks over at him in shock and anger. "What?! No!" The noirette glances back at the road and swerves to avoid hitting a tree. "He's my dad! Don't you dare fucking kill him Kenny!"

A thump from the back seat alerts Kyle that Ike has rolled onto the floor. More ripping sounds and Kyle can practically feel Ike's claws on his back. He scoots forward in the passenger seat. "Shit! Look, we have to kill him or else he's going to tell everyone about us!" The leather drivers side seat backing rips as Ike kicks out his back legs.

"We're here. We'll talk to Craig about it, don't do anything yet Kenny." Stan growls. He has the steering wheel in a death grip and Kyle hopes he can get his car fixed before his parents get home. The two older teens get out of the car and go to the back doors. They open one and pull Ike out by his ankles.

Once he's out they carry him deeper into the woods. Sometimes Kyle really hates how far their meeting place is but he understands the necessity. As Ike's Shift is coming to and end they run. Eventually there is torchlight between the trees. Ike's vocal chords change; he tilts his head back and howls. It still has a slightly Human quality to it, but soon it will lose all traces of Human.

They stumble into the clearing and drop Ike, both leaping away as the younger teen writhes on the pine needles that coat the ground. Kyle can see that Ike's Shift is very near completion. From the shadows out steps Craig. A body drops from overhead. A quick look up confirms that its Christophe perched in the tree where the body fell. His dark brown muzzle is wet with fresh blood.

Stan turns to Craig. "My dad saw Kenny on his way to Kyle's house." Kyle notes that Craig doesn't look surprised at all; then again its hard to tell since Craig never has any expression. "Don't kill my dad." That is the closest to begging Stan will ever come, at least to Craig. Craig may be the Alpha but Stan still hates him.

Craig regards him with cool stormy gray-blue eyes. Kyle's cellphone rings again; Kenny is calling. "Its up to you, Stan. If you want to risk the Pack then that's fine." Stan's jaw drops and Kyle is feeling a bit surprised himself. "But know this, the second he causes trouble for us he will die."

The ice in Craig's voice chills Kyle to the bone but he doesn't dwell on it. Instead he answers the phone. "Don't kill him. Just get your furry butt over here." Then he hangs up. Green eyes glance up to see Craig's chullo drop to the ground.

The noirette's shirt follows, revealing a finely toned body. Christophe drops from the tree beside Craig and begins to get rid of his effects – rope, knives, a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, his wallet, the shovel – and then starts with his boots and ends with his boxers. Stan begins with his sneakers and works his way up to his shirt, methodically taking off each article of clothing. Its while they are all busy stripping – showing off their lean hot bodies – that Kyle gets the feeling he is a little bit really gay. Craig glances up and raises an eyebrow at Kyle. The Alpha smirks and saunters over to him, buck naked.

Torchlight illuminates half of his beautiful attractive body and casts shadows over the other half. Muscles ripple beneath silky smooth skin with each movement Craig makes. Kyle finds himself holding his breath and quickly lets it out. Craig circles slowly then stops behind the redhead. "Don't tell me you're still shy..." The words are purred and accented by the feeling of fingertips resting on his hips.

Kyle's face heats up and he decides to blame it on the torches. Stan and Christophe have already begun to Shift. The redhead hasn't even taken off his shirt yet. "I'm not shy." He replies, knowing that its mostly true. Sometimes he can't help it because a flash of his old self will show through.

Other times, not so much. Now, here with the Alpha literally breathing down his neck, Kyle feels anything but shy. He just got caught up in watching the others, something he still hasn't been able to hide. The fingers on his hips tap and Kyle arches back into Craig. Blood isn't the only thing Werewolves lust for. As Alpha, Craig can choose whoever he wants to be his mate – permanent or temporary – and they both know that he indulges in that privilege whenever he pleases.

But Ike's tired gasp draws Kyle from the hazy firelight world where only he and Craig exist. "Shift." Craig whispers and there is a tone of promise in his voice. Kyle obeys even before he starts to strip. By the time he's struggling with his socks, he already has fangs.

Craig's Shift takes place in a heartbeat – as the first Wolf he is not only Alpha but also more capable of controlling his forms – and then Stan and Christophe are finished. By the time Kyle joins them on four legs Ike is lying on the ground fully Shifted and panting. Kenny comes bounding in from the darkness, skidding to a stop beside Kyle. They touch noses in greeting before turning their attention to the newest Wolf in their ranks. Craig pads over to Ike, picks him up by the scruff, and drags him over to the carcass like a mother leading her baby to her breast.

Ike doesn't have to be told to eat, as soon as the blood scent hits his nose he takes a massive bite out of the woman. It won't be enough to satisfy him, but it will sate his hunger while the others find live victims. At the twitch of Craig's tail Kenny and Christophe lope off into the forest together to hunt. Craig sits beside Kyle and Stan sits on Craig's other side. All three watch Ike eat his first meal as a Wolf. Kyle is still wondering how this happened.

He was extremely careful not to bite Ike – not even in Human form – and he knows that no one else in their Pack did either. That leaves two alternatives: he was born with the Wolf gene or someone cursed him. Since Kyle is fairly certain there are no Gypsies or Witches in South Park, that leaves only the Wolf gene. Ike's parents must have both had it and passed it on to him. _"He is a Pureborn, isn't he?"_ Craig asks.

Ike's hard fangs crunch down on a thigh bone. Kyle gives a curt nod. _"That makes two of us."_ Stan comments nonchalantly. Kyle flicks his ears forward at the sound of paw steps drawing nearer. A brown Wolf materializes from the darkness beyond.

He carries a small male Human child in his arms. From the other side of the clearing Kyle can hear its heart beating fast like a humming bird's. Dark hunger coils up inside him but he taps it down. He hears Stan shifting his weight and can see Christophe's tense muscles. Only Craig remains still and calm. Ike glances up with wide colorless white eyes.

Blood dribbles down from his chin and onto his outstretched paws. Christophe sets the child down a foot away from Ike. His dull green eyes lock onto Ike's white ones. _"Come and eat, leettle Wolf."_ There is no need to prompt him further; Ike stands on four legs and trots over to the human child. Christophe takes a step back to give the new Wolf some room.

Just in time too, because Ike's jaws snap closed around the little boy's throat and a spray of blood coats the ground. When he takes a second to pause and chew, leaning his head away, Kyle sees that most of the boy's head and shoulder are missing. Not too much later Kenny comes back with two little girls no older than eleven. They giggle and ride on his back. Of everyone in their small Pack, Kenny is the most charismatic and even as a Wolf can charm anyone. Craig huffs beside him as Kenny plucks the girls off his back and sets them on the layer of pine needles.

_"Stan, Kyle, go."_ Craig orders. Kyle and Stan stand simultaneously. Craig runs his tail across the red Wolf's side as he passes and Kyle glances back curiously. The only explanation he receives is a toothy Wolf grin. Sometimes Kyle wonders whats going on in the Alpha's mind.

He and Stan pad side by side, close enough that their fur is brushing. Normally they would have gone single-file and stepped in each other's paw prints but they are in too much of a rush. If Ike doesn't get enough Human flesh then he will go hunting on his own and it will result in a larger slaughter. _"Are you going to get young ones like Christophe and Kenny?"_ Stan asks as he glances over at Kyle. They both know that Kyle hates killing children.

However, Christophe chose a live child meal so the others will follow suit. _"We can snatch them from the local day care center."_ Kyle struggles to remember if its even open. He hasn't been there since Ike was a preschooler. _"Do you think we can get seven of them?"_ Kyle has to get three and Stan has to get four.

You would think that the youngest Werewolves wouldn't have to test their control over the bloodlust constantly felt. But Craig insists that they practice exercising control. Since Craig has a whole year of experience more than them, they listen and obey. Besides, Craig brought them into this world of Wolf and blood, they know he can take them out of it whenever he wants. Stan laughs, a kind of coughing bark. _"Only if you want to die."_

"Besides, we don't know if Kenny and Christophe got their children from there." Kyle takes a few deep breaths, nose to the ground. The strong scent of pine and wet earth fills his nose. He picks up the stale scents of Craig and Kenny. Green eyes meet midnight blue and Kyle shakes his head. Stan stands up and stretches his arms over his head.

_"We could always sneak them from their beds."_ Kyle glares at Stan and remains silent. It bothers him to hunt young things. But even more than that it bothers him how very delicious they taste. Especially Human youths. Babies are the best.

Kyle's stomach growls and Stan sends him an amused look. _"I don't want to do that. Lets just go to the park or the campgrounds."_ They split up, Kyle heading to the playground and Stan to the campgrounds. Stan always goes to the highly populated areas since he has to bring back the most food. He watches his friend go and then continues on through pine forest.

Ike is going to be finished with those two girls Kenny brought soon so he picks up pace until he's racing through the trees so fast that they are a blur. At his accelerated pace it takes only ten minutes to cover the twenty miles to the campground. Its still night and most Humans are around campfires or asleep. Even though he told Stan he doesn't want to pluck them from their beds while they sleep that is exactly what Kyle ends up doing. He spots a particularly angelic looking baby asleep on a sleeping bag and has to remind himself that its this strange child or his brother. One baby, a toddler, and a preteen are what he comes up with, all knocked out and unconscious slung over his shoulder as he sprints back to camp.

Sure enough Ike is finished with the boy and two girls. He practically pounces on Kyle to get at the fresh meat in his arms. Kyle growls out a warning but Ike is still too far gone to pay much attention to it. His fangs sink into the skinny ankle of the preteen girl and she wakes up with a shriek. Kyle flings her across the clearing and Ike speeds after her. Now that his monstrous little brother is distracted, the red Wolf sets the others down near Ike.

Craig appears beside him and places a large black furry paw on his shoulder. _"He is ravenous. I don't think this will be enough."_ Kyle glances down at Ike who is showing no signs of having his belly full and knows that Craig is right. _"Christophe and Kenny will watch him. You and I will hunt."_

A tingle of excitement goes through Kyle at the thought of hunting with the Alpha. Normally Craig is boring, but when he hunts he's a completely different Wolf. His tail beats back and forth against the back of his legs happily. _"If you can keep up."_ Kyle boldly teases. Craig might be the Alpha but Kyle's speed is unmatched.

Craig gives him a slight grin and his stormy eyes light up with the prospect of a challenge. At the flick of his black ears the two take off. In sixty seconds flat Kyle is ahead of Craig by a mile. The only thing that can catch him now, aside from another Werewolf, is a racecar. They race through the woods and over the mountains. _"Kyle, stop running and start hunting."_

This is code for 'We already went too far now make it worth it'. Kyle slows to a stop. At least once a week he makes this run and is familiar with the territory. A very rich, very large family lives at the top of the mountain. Craig watches him mutely, studying his every movement. The red Wolf feels like he's being tested and realizes that he probably is.

New Wolves have to stay with older Wolves but first the 'mentors' have to pass Craig's test. Since Ike is new Craig is obviously going to pair them together for a while, even though Kyle is the second (now third) youngest Wolf. _"What do you think of slaughtering an entire family?"_ Black ears perk up interestedly. Kyle leads the way, Craig trotting beside him with his tongue lolling out. His stomach rumbles hungrily.

_"We can eat, if there is too much to carry back."_ Kyle licks his lips. He knows that there are too many for them to carry. There are ten Humans who live there. They can carry four children or two adults. When hungry, Craig gets full around two Humans, Kyle around five.

_"Good, I'm starving."_ They come upon the mansion in a matter of minutes. Kyle notices that Craig looks rather impressed by the mountainside home._"Too bad the cops will be all over this place, right?"_ The noirette is nodding slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. _"What are you thinking?"_

The Wolf beside him is silent for a few more minutes and Kyle starts to get antsy. They need to get back to Ike and with the food and eating it will take them even longer than it did to get here. He just hopes that the others will hunt for Ike and not wait on them too long. _"I want this house. We'll come back in a few days after Ike is Human again."_ A flash of excitement goes through Kyle at Craig's words.

Maybe no one will find out about the missing family, not if the Pack gets a hold of the mansion and the finances. Kyle wants to tell Craig that there are no neighbors, but he decides to wait until later. They approach the house on four legs, keeping their eyes open and their ears pricked for any signs of undesirable life. The red Wolf has frequented this place many times – to watch not hunt – and last time he was here it was just Humans but this time he catches a new scent. Dog. They must have seen his prints and decided they needed protection.

A glance at Craig tells Kyle that the black Wolf has picked up the scent as well. It won't be long now until the irritating creature comes out or starts making a fuss. Sure enough it comes out. The dog looks like a cross between a German Shepherd and a Bull Mastiff. So its not a small dog.

No matter, the Wolves are still bigger than it. They wait, briefly, to see what it will do. Obviously its used to hunting Wolves but their Human scent is confusing it. _"Make up your mind Dog! But just know that we'll kill you if you attack us."_ Craig snarls.

The Dog backs down, tail between his legs. Few can stand up to the black Wolf no matter what form he's in. Kyle and Craig advance on the house and enter through the dog door (since its the biggest dog door either of them has ever seen and its not likely to have an alarm on it). The house is quiet except for the breathing of Humans and the mechanical hum of appliances. Kyle has never been inside and is impressed with how authentic the cabin theme is. A huff from Craig makes him get back on track.

They trot through the house on four legs. The first kill are the twin girls. Methodically they make their way through the house and kill the sleeping Humans. It takes only a bite to the throat or a snap of the spine. In no time at all everyone is dead. _"Hurry up and eat then grab the rest."_ As if Craig needs to urge Kyle to eat.

The tangy scent of blood has been driving him insane and raising his bloodlust. He feasts on the twins, a grandfather, and an adult male. Craig eats two preteen boys, a teenage girl, and an adult female. The rest – the grandmother, another adult couple, and a baby – are taken back to Ike. Kyle moves as fast as he can, knowing that they will all be in trouble if he can't get the food to his brother soon enough. The black Wolf doesn't try to slow him down this time.

Kyle bursts into the clearing. Ike is up and moving and growling at Christophe, Kenny, and Stan. The small Wolf stops and stares at Kyle, zeroing in on the food. As Ike charges Kyle drops it and moves out of the way. _"I've never seen a Wolf with such an appetite."_ Stan comments worriedly.

His black and silver tail tucks between his legs. Five pairs of eyes watch Ike while he eats. No one speaks so the only noise in the clearing is the crunching of bone and teeth tearing through flesh. Kyle wonders if he was like that, but that period is fuzzy in his mind. He could ask Craig, but the black Wolf doesn't like to talk about it. Craig only tells them what they ask – sometimes not even that – and doesn't give any additional information.

_"Christophe, Stan, you two will have to go out of South Park to hunt. Make sure you don't kill too many in one place."_ Storm cloud eyes fix on the two Wolves. _"And don't get caught."_ The two dip their heads then turn and trot away. Craig turns to Kenny and says something but Kyle doesn't catch it.

_"It looks like he's going to make it, doesn't it?"_ Kyle seeks reassurance. Craig gives a noncommental grunt. The red Wolf lets out a whine. Soon Ike will be satisfied and sleep will call him. The only time the older Wolves will get any rest is while the new one is asleep.

He's like a newborn, constantly needing food and rest. _"His odds of survival are good. The best of the Pack's, since he has us to guide him."_ A silent reminder that Craig was alone when he Shifted; that he spent a whole year alone. Kyle nods because he doesn't know what else to do. Ike is finishing up his meal.

By the way his tail droops Kyle can tell that he's getting tired. Sure enough the little Werewolf falls asleep with his muzzle in a half eaten carcass. Kenny comes back dragging a young buck behind him. Kyle didn't even know he left, he had been so focused on his adopted brother. _"Not all of us got to feast."_The tan Wolf grumbles at Kyle's questioning look.

Its alright; Kyle is not a huge fan of animal meat anyways. Its better than plants, but Human flesh is really the only thing that satisfies. One thing he really hates about being a Wolf is that his mom insists he eat his vegetables. Its hard to tell her no, even though he could easily accidentally (or purposely) kill her. Kyle suspects its a mother thing since he can completely ignore his father without thinking twice about it. For a while he watches Ike sleep and Kenny eat.

Then Craig stands, towering over all of them with his long legs. The black Wolf is the tallest Human in school and the tallest Wolf in the Pack. Though his frame is long and thin he has surprisingly small paws and is not a fast runner. His solid black pelt is short and soft. With every move he makes muscles ripple beneath his pelt. The stormy gray-blue eyes are even more piercing in Wolf form than in Human and are even more breathtakingly beautiful.

_"Guard him. I'm going to call Token about that house."_ Then he is off. Not many Humans are in on the secret, but Token is one of them. Token does all he can to help make the Wolves lives easier, especially since it was his grandmother who put the curse on Craig. Tweek is the other person who knows, since he is Craig's boyfriend.

Kyle is still half convinced that he will talk but so far Tweek has kept his mouth shut. He sighs and settles down. _"Did he trash your car?"_ Kenny asks, padding up to him. Kyle glances up and sees the tan Wolf's bloodstained muzzle. Mutely he flicks his tail as confirmation.

_"I'm sure someone will help you pay for it."_ A flick of the ears is the only reply Kenny gets. _"He's kind of on the small side isn't he?"_ Kyle studies his brother. He's about the size of a German Shepherd. All of us are way bigger than him.

Christophe is the size of a black bear, Stan is polar bear sized and the rest of us are somewhere in between. Then there's Ike. Our less-than-tame puppy of a Wolf. _"He's only eleven."_ Kyle protests. The red Wolf doesn't remember how big they were when they were younger, but he's sure they were bigger than Ike.

Kenny lets out a noise and lays down beside Kyle, resting his head on the red Wolf's back. _"Maybe its better for him if he stays small. Then at least people might mistake him for a dog."_ Kyle never thought of it that way. Maybe it would be better for all of them to be smaller. A voice whispers in his mind: and give up this power?

No. That just wouldn't do. At least at this size they don't have to worry about dogs. Or really even bears and cougars. Kyle's eyelids droop. He blinks a few times and then they stay shut and he falls into a light slumber.

Even in his sleep Kyle's ears prick up at the sound of a van. Could they be back already? He raises his head and sees the familiar white pedo van that they use to lug around dead bodies. Christophe is already out of the vehicle and is walking around back. Stan gets out of the drivers seat and stretches before going to help. Both are in their Human form because it would be strange for two Wolves to drive a van – not that the Pack hasn't tried and found it possible to drive.

Kenny's head thumps to the ground when Kyle gets up and stretches. He sticks his butt in the air to pop his back and stretches his forepaws out as far as they will go in front of him. When his body is so rigid he starts shaking Kyle stands normally and gives himself a good shake. _"Good hunting?"_ The red furred Wolf asks as he walks over to help them. He hears Kenny waking and soon the golden tan Wolf joins them.

Bits of wet leaves and dirt cling to his shaggy pelt but they fall off with a good shake. Stan nods and steps aside to let Kyle see into the van. The stench of death hits him immediately. It makes him wrinkle his nose (not even Wolves like that scent). After getting used to it he peers inside and sees at least seven bodies. _"That's not enough."_

Stan frowns. "What do you mean its not enough? I know that we eat a lot but he's already had so many..." Stan trails off at the expression on Kyle's face. Kyle already knows all of this and it worries him more than he cares to let on. "Maybe we should ask Christophe if its normal."

They turn to the mercenary with the question on their tongues but he answers before they can ask. "I deed nut eat as much as zis Pup." That's Christophe, not one to put Kyle's mind at ease because he believes in speaking the truth. "'Owever we were all different when we changed. I zink zat everyone's change eez different." Well that's true and it makes Kyle feel a little better.

Stan and Christophe Shift before Ike mistakes them for food. While they Shift the Werewolves pick up bodies and drop them off in the clearing. _"So where is Craig?"_ Stan sits just within the torchlight. Its daytime now but the Wolves aren't bound by the moon or anything so they stay in their Wolf form. They do, however, have to regularly Shift or else they will get stuck in one form or another.

_"Talking to Token about getting us a mansion on the mountain."_ Kyle answers with a swish of his tail. His green eyes are trained on Ike. The young dark gray Wolf has stretched himself awake and is eating without paying them any attention. The red Wolf wants his little brother back but knows that he will have to be patient. There is still another night they have to spend in the woods before Ike can return to Human form and things can return to some sort of normal.

Christophe and Stan perk up. _"Zat 'ouse you always watch?"_ Kyle flattens his ears with embarrassment but nods. _"So zat eez w'ere you went 'unting."_The chocolate brown Wolf trots over to Kyle and sits down beside him so close their fur is brushing. _"When 'e eez betaire you weell 'ave zo come zo my 'ouse."_

If he were in Human form Kyle would have blushed. As it is his heart beat speeds up. He knows Christophe can hear it and recognizes why its like that._"I think that Craig has already claimed me."_ The brown Wolf's disappointment is tangible. _"But afterwards, I'm free."_

The sound and feeling of Christophe's tail wagging slightly. Werewolves are highly sensual creatures and Packs are very close knit (at least theirs is). Literally right before Ike changed, Kyle had been with Stan. Come to think of it, Stan's scent must still be all over him. He lifts a paw to sniff at it and smells the jock on it. Kenny notices the action and lets out the coughing bark that is a Wolf laugh.

_"Its not like we didn't already know, Kyle. Or like we haven't all fucked each other at one time or another."_ Like Christophe, Kenny is oh so sensitive. Kyle lets out an irritated growl and looks away from the Pack out past the torchlight. The flickering flames mess with his vision but its still fairly good and he can see the second Craig comes walking up. Without any conscious thought on his part, Kyle's tail wags excitedly.

He loves them all, every single one of them. But there's something about seeing the Alpha walking up so totally in control that excites him. Maybe because he isn't' showing off like Stan and Kenny or acting tough like Christophe. Its just how Craig is. And Kyle loves it. The black Wolf gives him a fang-filled grin.

_"Toke is seeing what he can do about getting us the house and fixing Kyle's car."_ Finally some good news! Kyle throws back his head and howls with the pure joy of it all. There is a heartbeat pause and then Craig joins in. One by one the others join in and it becomes a Pack howl. Peeking from the corner of his eye Kyle sees Ike watching them curiously with parted jaws.

Howl! He wants to say to his brother. Join in our song and become a part of the Pack! But Ike stays silent, watching them with his curious white eyes. Kyle can't wait until his eyes go back to their robin's egg blue. He can't wait until his brother truly becomes one of them.

And then something crosses his mind. He puts his head down as the howl dies in his throat. Craig gives him a quizzical look. _"Er...We're all close...and Ike is young...and my brother..."_ He hopes they will get what he is trying to say. Realization dawns on Craig's furry face and he glances over at Ike with a thoughtful expression.

_"I'll fuck him."_ Kenny offers. Kyle's feet spread and his legs lock as his back arches. The fur along his spine raises and he curls back his lips in a snarl. An alarmed look crosses Kenny's tan face and he lowers himself to the ground with a whimper. No offense meant, his posture says, and Kyle calms himself.

_"Eet eez nut like 'e eez nut already sexually active."_ Christophe points out. Just because Ike has had sex with some teacher doesn't mean he should be involved in the group sex that they have. Besides, Ike is his brother and he doesn't want the same people fucking him fucking Ike. Call it a quirk, but its something that bothers Kyle. _"You know 'es 'ormones are going zo go crazier zan eef 'e was normal, oui?"_

Kyle gives a curt nod. He looks at Craig, pleading silently with his eyes for the Alpha to do something. _"None of you are allowed to fuck Ike. He's going to have to find a Human mate like I did."_ So the Alpha has spoken, so it shall be. Kyle is suddenly very relieved that everything will turn out okay for Ike; after all, he does have the Pack with him.


	3. Stan's Ex Finds Out

Midnight blue eyes watch as the red and black Wolves interact. Craig rarely denies Kyle anything he wants. Stan doesn't mind. They share each other equally. His eyes flicker to the newest member of their Pack. Ike.

The young Werewolf has a humungous appetite. Stan isn't sure how they are going to feed him on a regular basis without arousing suspicions. Its hard enough to feed the five of them even after their appetites died down. The black and silver Wolf gets the feeling that they are going to have to make many out-of-town trips. And get Ike started on animal meat. This is going to cost them a fortune.

Speaking of fortunes, Stan can't believe that only Kyle's car was damaged in Ike's transformation. The little Wolf nearly tore his brother's spine from his back. He would have, too, if Kyle hadn't scooted forward. Stan wonders if they are allowed to kill each other. There isn't a rule against it but he doesn't really _want_ to kill his fellow Wolves. Only everything else that lives and runs and breathes.

Stan rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Of course that's the Human in his mind talking. The Wolf thinks its perfectly reasonable. He lays down and sets his head on his outstretched legs. He wonders what they are going to do about Ike's mate. Werewolves are notoriously horny animals.

The Pup is better today than he was last night, thank the stars. Today they will probably take him to the river to hydrate him and burn off some excess energy. Not that the energy ever really goes away. Its always there, lurking beneath the surface. But Ike should enjoy the water and it will get the blood out of his fur. For a while anyways.

Craig finally tears himself away from Kyle. The black Wolf walks over to Ike and stares him down. _"Come on, Pup."_ Stan notices the lack of fear in Ike. He wonders if its a Pureborn thing, since Christophe is like that too. He gets the feeling that the brown Wolf only obeys Craig because he wants to, not because he has to.

Werewolf politics are complicated. A Wolf can leave the Pack at any time or challenge for leadership. When they leave they have to get far enough away so that they can have their own territory and hunting grounds. Whoever wins the fight gets to be Alpha, and the loser is driven out. Occasionally Packs will form when there is good hunting or in times of a crisis when its safer to be together. In times of bad hunting or if the Pack is getting too big they will disband.

When it comes to Mates, Pups, and females the rules are undefined. Younger Werewolves will generally mate with just about anyone when the need strikes them. Gender doesn't matter. Since the breed is so rare, everyone in the Pack is allowed to mate and have Pups regardless of rank. Because they are even rarer than the males, the female gets to choose who her Mate will be and no one can argue. Usually when a Pack member who isn't the Alpha has Pups they will move away to make their own territory to avoid conflict.

Rape and Mate stealing are not tolerated and result in the death of the Wolf who does either. These are things that Stan knows deep inside of him, things that no one has told them. Craig may be the Alpha but he doesn't know everything there is about being a Wolf. Some things Stan just _knows_. Like the fact that Pureborns outrank Halfbreeds. He shakes his head to clear it of these serious thoughts.

There's time for that later and right now he just wants to enjoy life. Since he knows that he isn't going to be able to now that his dad knows about them. Ugh. That's a mess Stan does not want to think about either. Although he is grateful that Craig let his dad live. And a little surprised that Kyle said to kill him.

Just like that. Without taking into consideration that it is Stan's father they were talking about here. At least its not Kyle's mother. The black and silver Wolf rolls his eyes and huffs. It looks like Craig is ready to go so Stan stands up, gives himself a good shake, and looks over at Ike.

The Pup is watching them curiously, mimicking his adopted older brother. At least he has some sort of control over himself. Probably. Well, it doesn't feel like he's going to snap any time soon but then again Werewolves are unpredictable. Craig gives the signal and they head out in single-file. First Craig, then Christophe, Kenny, Ike, Kyle, and lastly Stan.

Being last would normally mean that he's the Omega, but right now it only means that he and Kyle have to watch out for Ike. It dawns on him that Stan is no longer the youngest Wolf, which also means he's no longer the Omega. That thought cheers him and he wags his tail as they walk through the forest. On the way to their usual hang out spot at the river Kenny darts in and out of the line, chasing whatever catches his interest. The meat is handed to Ike, who is forced to eat on the run. Not that it matters to the hungry young Wolf.

Its like having a baby, Stan muses to himself. He wonders if he was like that, but the first day is hard to recall except for the pain. Boy oh boy was there pain. There still is, but its lessened now. As they march through the forest Stan gets more and more joyous. The forest calms him.

It calls to him and is full of tasty things to eat. If he wanted he could live here forever, only venturing into town when the need for Human flesh and company drove him to it. Kyle glances back at him and flicks Stan's black nose with the tip of his red tail. Stan nips back, but misses and takes a step forward to grab that elusive furry red tail. A whine comes from the red Wolf when his teeth close around Kyle's tail. An impatient growl comes from Craig before Kyle can retaliate and they both settle back into line.

_"I want you again."_ Stan finds himself saying out loud. Bright green eyes glance back at him, surprised, but eager. Kyle opens his mouth to reply but Stan cuts him off, _"I already know that Craig and Christophe have claimed you first. I was just letting you know."_

As if Kyle didn't already know. When do any of them _not_ lust after the other? Besides, he saw Kyle checking them out and..._"Hey! Why is everyone else fucking and not me?"_

Kenny grins a fang-filled grin. _"How about a threesome?"_ Its rare that Kenny doesn't have someone to do – especially since he can get any Human he wants – but on this occasion it seems that he has been left out. Kyle is already nodding and since Stan enjoys Kenny's company he finds himself doing the same. Ike looks pleasantly confused by all this sex talk – even though the kid isn't a virgin – and a little grossed out. Not for long, though, Stan think to himself.

They reach the river by noon and immediately splash into it. The snow melt river is a shock to his system. But after the hot sex with Kyle, dealing with Ike, and hunting for an entire night, Stan welcomes the water washing his pelt clean. Although getting rid of Kyle's scent is kind of a bummer. He swims around for a few minutes, feeling the tug of the current on his short fur. A fish darts between his paws but he doesn't try to catch it.

Only Ike is left on the shore, unsure if he really wants to get his fur wet. Stan watches him for a moment then huffs and pulls the young gray Wolf in. Ike lets out a gasp and instantly his paws start churning water. The dark gray Pup swims to shore and sits in the shallows. _"Oh, come on Ike, its not that cold. Grow a pair."_

Pale blue eyes glare at him. _"Its fucking cold, Stan. I don't think anyone can 'grow a pair' in this temperature."_ Ah, there's nothing like a Wolf's first sentence. The Wolf with midnight blue eyes bursts out laughing. Kenny laughs too, slips under, and comes up choking.

Craig looks as passive as usual and Christophe isn't paying any attention to them. Stan joins Ike in the shallows and feels his tail being swept to one side. A wind colder than the water ruffles their fur and Ike huddles lower in the water. And closer to Stan. He catches Kyle's concerned green eye and wonders what the red Wolf is thinking as he looks at them. Probably contrasting Stan's huge size to Ike's unusually small one.

_"You're tiny."_ Stan comments off-handed tone. He takes Ike's furry face in his hands and pulls back his lips to reveal two rows of shiny white fangs and pink gums. _"Even your fangs are small. Funny how long your claws are, though."_ When he feels eyes on him, Stan releases Ike's head.

The gray Wolf shakes it and leans away. Craig is watching them intensely. _"How do you feel Ike?"_ Stan is confused...until he remembers that the interaction between new Wolves and older Wolves is generally kept to a minimum for the first few days because the younger ones tend to be more aggressive. Ike just had a whole civil conversation with him and even let Stan touch him. Over the sounds of the river and forest Stan can hear Kyle's heart racing.

Ike gives a half shrug. _Like I was hit with a tank."_ Kenny chuckles knowingly, although why Stan doesn't know. _"And like I got super powers or something. And hunrgyish."_ Just as he mentions being hungry there is a splash from Christophe.

The brown Wolf comes up with a large fish in his jaws. He brings it over to Ike. _"I know eet ez nut what you want, but eet ez what you weell get until next week."_ The Pup accepts it gratefully, swallowing it in a few bites. Stan's eyes find Craig. The black Wolf is standing tense with his ears perked and his tail raised.

However he doesn't contradict Christophe or challenge his decision. Even though Christophe just challenged his authority inadvertently. Next time he probably won't be so lucky. Its difficult to tell though, since neither of them wanted to be Alpha and no one wants to have to move away. Or find a new Pack or be a loner. The South Park Werewolf Pack are happy with the way things are now.

Besides, Ike is recovering fast. _"Maybe the more we eat the faster we go back to normal?"_ Kyle suggests tentatively. It makes them all think. That is until Ike dips his muzzle into the water and makes an attempt to wash out the blood on his fur. Stan gets up to go bathe up stream away from the others.

Sometimes he likes to be alone, even though he loves all of his Packmates. Even Ike. He lays half in the river and half out of it. The sun beating down on his back makes him warm and sleepy but the cold water keeps him somewhat awake. Warm Earth scent drifts up to his nose and whispers sweet promises of freedom and unity. A shadow falls across him, making him look up into the sunlight.

Stan recognizes Christophe from scent rather than sight and wags his tail in greeting. The brown Wolf hauls himself onto shore and begins his Shift. Midnight blue eyes watch for a moment then he joins his companion on the river bank. His Shift takes two minutes longer than Christophe's and the brunette is watching him by the time he's finished. Stan just finishes Shifting when the brunette takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply. Stan's body reacts immediately even though he has literally just had every bone in his body broken and reformed.

"Shouldn't we be watching the Pup?" Stan murmurs against the other's lips. A low growl - slightly more animal than Human - is the only response he receives. The noirette makes an appreciative noise in his throat as Christophe's hands wander. "Okay, but if Craig gets angry its your fault." Totally and completely 'Tophe's fault.

Christophe gives a noise of acknowledgment. Stan lays stretched out on the brunette, their mouths connected, and Christophe's scarred hands on his bare ass. He laps at Christophe's mouth and is granted entry. Their tongues wrestle for dominance and in the end Stan gives up. At the sound of someone sloshing around in the water he cracks open an eyelid. Just Kenny.

His eyelids slide closed again and he listens to the sound of skin against skin, hearts beating fast, and lusty breathing. Christophe's mouth leaves his and Stan lets out a disappointed whine. However, the brunette's rough hands are now on his skin, sliding across it with ease and leaving a tingling in their wake, and Stan shuts up. When he can get his eyes to stay open – pleasure tends to make them close – he catches glimpses of Christophe and Kenny making out, of Kenny's slender tanned hands stroking the brunette's need, of the deep arch of Christophe's back. Stan plays with one of the brunette's nipples, watching each flicker of pleasure pass over 'Tophe's face. And then Kenny's hand is pressing Stan and 'Tophe's erections together and Stan lets out a moan at the friction as he simultaneously jacks them off.

Werewolves have excellent stamina. And even better, they can get hard again in almost no time at all and be ready for the next fuck within seconds. So when he's teetering on the edge of pleasure Stan doesn't try to hold on any longer. He lays beneath Christophe and Kenny while they fuck, watching for a minute as they move rhythmically and feeling 'Tophe's hardening member against his stomach. Then he wiggles back a little, spreading his legs in invitation. Without hesitation Christophe thrusts into him.

They've done this so many times that there is no pause in the rhythm. Stan shudders and throws his arms around scarred dark shoulders. His nails dig deep into the flesh there when his sweet spot is hit but no complaint is made. He throws his head back, exposing his throat to the dominant Pureborn on top of him. Christophe bows his head and laps at the noirette's throat. Nibbles and then bites accompany the sucking of the sensitive skin along the side of his neck.

Kenny reaches around Christophe and pulls Stan up by the hair, causing him to lose some previous contact with 'Tophe – who growls his discontent at not having his dick from tip to base in Stan – and crushes their mouths together. Stan eagerly pushes his tongue into Kenny's mouth. The blonde tastes like blood and death. If possible it turns him on even more because it sings the Wolf tune. Kenny shudders against them and his nails dig into Stan's scalp then his hand tears away with a jerky movement. He hardly has any time to get his breath back before Christophe's mouth is on his again.

They kiss multiple times, more than Stan can count in the current state he's in. Meanwhile his hands move – one in the direction of Christophe's ass and the other in the direction of his own neglected member. He has to arch his back to reach the brunette's ass – which is scarred just like the rest of him – and feels Kenny's sex moving in and out of the other. With his other hand he strokes himself in time to the strong thrusts. His breath catches in his throat at the sudden frantic thrusts from 'Tophe and then the teeth sinking themselves into his shoulder.

Hot wetness fills him; and that's enough to make him cum again. His stomach is covered with the stuff, something that makes Kenny laugh out loud. Stan glances at the blonde, wondering when he went back into the water – probably after that orgasm when he nearly ripped out a piece of Stan's skull. Christophe's desaturated green eyes are content as he pulls out of Stan with a groan and joins Kenny in the river shallows. Stan follows the pair, cleaning himself with the water. "You almost killed me, dude."

"Sorry. Thats why I jerked my hand away real fast." A grin that slowly fades to a concerned look. "Did I get you?" Stan feels the top of his head and is pleased to find everything in tact and not gushing blood; he shakes his head no. Another thing Werewolf sex can be is dangerous as all get out.

Stan doesn't know how Craig manages to not kill Tweek every time they have sex. Even Christophe nearly took a hunk of meat out of Stan. He glances at his shoulder to inspect damage and decides that a Shift will fix it up. The three Shift in the river and the black and silver Wolf welcomes the cool water on his hurting muscles and hot fur. Stan gives himself a good shake then follows the others downstream. _"What the Hell?!"_

Stan flinches at the sound of Kyle's angry voice. _"You are supposed to be helping us watch Ike, not going off to fuck!"_Stan looks at Christophe, who is looking very unconcerned, then chances a peek at Craig. The black Alpha is very unhappy but he doesn't make a sound or act on his anger. _"And you, you were supposed to bring them back!"_Unlike Stan, Kenny is superior to Kyle and is totally unfazed about the red Wolf's anger.

_"I'm sorry, Ky, I just wanted to get away for a minute. I wasn't expecting either of them to come along."_ Its not an excuse, but it is what happened. Kyle just snarls. Ike is sniffing at Kenny curiously, his large pale blue eyes wide as he processes the information. Stan doesn't know what they are going to do about him – only Craig has a Human lover – when his hormones start going more insane than they can handle.

Stan sighs and lays in the shallows of the river with his ears flat against his head. He doesn't stay still for very long before he catches the scent of something large and warm-blooded. Rising to his paws the black and silver Wolf enters the shadows on silent paws. Quietly the Wolf stalks through the forest, following the scent until he sees the creature standing just beyond a blackberry thicket. The scent of the berries is pleasant, but its the young buck that makes his mouth water. And he looks like such a proud creature in his prime.

A misstep on a dry leaf makes the young buck's head shoot up. It stands still as a statue with its tawny ears pricked. Stan crouches low to the ground. He's downwind, meaning that his scent won't carry to the deer and startle it into running. Not that that would matter – unlike normal Wolves the kill rate of a Werewolf is 100%, meaning that nothing gets away – but Stan isn't in the mood to chase his prey. After deciding that there is no threat, the buck relaxes and lowers his head to continue grazing.

With light steps Stan creeps closer until he is withing range. His muscles bunch and with a powerful thrust of his back legs he's soaring through the air. The buck barely has time to notice him before the Wolf's powerful jaws have closed around the back of its neck and his curved claws have sunk into its flank. The young buck thrashes around in a vain attempt to throw its attacker off. With a single bite Stan severs its spinal cord and the animal drops to the ground. Stan tears out its throat first and consumes the strong flavorful neck meat.

Small bones are easily picked out and tossed away. The fur he spits out so he can return to eating the good stuff. With a practiced ease Stan peels back the soft skin so that he doesn't have to bother with tawny fur getting caught between his fangs. The deer is flavorful, tasting of the forest, and filled with energy which Stan can feel pouring into his own body. He eats alone – since no one is stupid enough to try and share with a hungry Werewolf.

Finally, with his muzzle and paws bloody, Stan returns to the river. Ike is eating another fish and Christophe is staring intensely into the swirl of the water. Suddenly he lashes out and scoops up a silver fish. The fish is flung to Kenny who drops it beside Ike. Stan spots Kyle resting on an outcropping of rock just above the water with his green eyes glued to Ike. After washing away the blood the black and silver Wolf joins Kyle.

Stan sits down and dangles his legs over the edge. Kyle ignores him, his ears pressed flat to his skull and his tail tip flicking. The red Wolf's body is rigid with anger. Somewhat nervously Stan reaches out to fondle Kyles silky ears. A growl makes him retract his hand. _"I'm sorry, dude."_

_"You should be. We never left you to go have sex."_ Kyle replies in a grumbling voice. Stan sighs and opens his mouth to protest but Kyle cuts him off. _"It doesn't matter that you didn't mean to. I know that we all like our space sometimes but you went off alone while Ike is still young."_

Stan almost points out that they are all still young, but he knows better than to bring that up. _"Kyle, I'm honestly sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now, in case you forgot."_ By Kyle's sheepish expression Stan can see that he had forgotten about his dad seeing Kenny as a Wolf. And Kyle yelling for Kenny to kill Stan's father. It sort of feels like a betrayal that Kyle would kill his father so easily, without even a thought.

_"I'm sorry too. At least its not my mom who saw him, but your dad will probably tell her."_ Kyle puts his paws over his muzzle and lets out an irritated growl. Bright green eyes fixate on him. _"You know that this is going to be bad news for us, right?"_ Stan nods miserably.

He leans forward to rest his head on his hands. _"I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe if I tell him it was just a big dog that's been running around...? He is stupid enough to believe it."_ Stan doesn't want to go home ever again. His midnight blue eyes find Ike – still eating fish – and he's glad that the Canadian boy turned out to be a Werewolf.

At his comment about his father, Kyle gives a half shrug. The red Wolf scoots forward so that his head is hanging off the edge of the out cropping. They sit in silence until Kyle suddenly groans. _"I have to go home and tell mom something about me and Ike so she won't call the cops to come looking for us."_The Jewish woman was very protective of her sons, something that constantly drove everyone insane.

_"I stopped by your moms house and told her that we were all volunteering at the animal shelter this week after school so not to expect to see you two any time soon."_ It was all Stan could think of when he remembered that they have school so the old 'camping' excuse wouldn't work. At least this way Mrs. Broflovski thinks her sons are doing some good in the world. There is no way that she could know the truth – that her sons are killing and eating Humans. Finally Kyle lifts his head and smiles gratefully at Stan. But there is still lingering guilt in his eyes.

Dark movement catches Stan's eye and he turns his head to see Craig standing on two legs. Everyone pauses in what they are doing to look at him._"Come on."_ And just like that everyone drops what they are doing and follows the black Alpha out of the river. Stan and Kyle stand and follow him as well and the Pack falls into position. No one asks where they are going and it quickly becomes apparent that Craig intends to patrol their territory.

As far as they know there are no Wolves in the United States other than their Pack. Christophe has had run ins with Werewolves in Canada, China, and Europe. In Canada the Packs tend to be larger – up to ten Wolves in a Pack and growing according to the brown Wolf – and there are more of them spread out across the northern half of the country. In China there are groups of two and four but never more than that and they tend to be difficult to find – Christophe says its because they are nomadic and spend a lot of time in Russia. In Europe the Wolves are many and have small territories but tend to avoid each other and Humans. Warmer countries like South America, Africa, and Australia tend to be Werewolf free.

They think its because Wolves are not native to those places, but its difficult to say for sure since they could – instead of being Wolves – be some other wild dog that is native to the area. So when they 'patrol the territory' they really just go as far as Craig wants them to. If Craig made them go all the way to the East Coast then that's where they would go. Of course they don't really know what they would find when they got there. Christophe's travels don't really keep him in the United States. That's what being an international mercenary gets him but it works because it means that he isn't around to challenge Craig's authority.

Their pace starts off slow but soon picks up. Soon they are flat out racing through the trees. Even at the fast pace, Ike has no trouble keeping up. The forest becomes a blur of scents around them. A raven caws and takes flight overhead. The Pack follows it and the large black bird leads them to the remains of a doe.

The raven lights down on a tree branch and watches as the Wolves tear into the carcass. Stan stands back, letting the others eat since he already had a deer and there isn't a whole lot left as it is. The meal doesn't last long and soon they are on the move again. The run around the territory is a long one, designed to wear everyone out. In particular Ike, who is going so slow that Kyle has to keep nipping his heels. By the time they get back to their clearing Stan is panting and tired.

The dark gray Wolf curls up in a ball and falls asleep immediately. Stan's jaws are forced apart by a huge yawn; Craig hasn't said that they have to stay up, but he also hasn't said that its okay to fall asleep. To keep himself awake Stan begins to pace and watch the others. Christophe is digging out a shallow den for himself. Kenny is picking at the bones of the dead Humans that they still haven't taken care of. Kyle and Craig are conversing in low tones.

After a while – too long in Stan's opinion – Craig comes over. _"You're useless if you aren't well rested."_ Which is code for, go to sleep before you pass out. Stan gives Craig's muzzle a grateful lick then sets about making a nest of pine needles. Once he has something suitable he curls up and closes his eyes. Before he drifts off he feels the Alpha lay down beside him and then someone else – the scent tells him its Kyle – laying down beside both of them.

Its the silence that wakes Stan. The lack of bird song and insect chatter is unsettling. A black and silver head raises and midnight blue eyes scan the area. An uneasy whine rises in his throat but he swallows it down. His pelt prickles with uneasiness and his eyes sweep the area again. Everyone is where he left them, alive and unharmed.

Stan lowers his head against the back of Craig's neck and closes his eyes. His ears are pricked up and rotate around, picking up the muted sounds of insects in beneath the ground. He counts the heartbeats. Craig, Kyle, Ike, Christophe, Kenny, his own. And one more. A frantic one, a Human one.

_"Craig."_ The Alpha growls in his sleep. It takes a minute before he actually wakes up and responds. _"Craig there's a living Human here. I think its watching us."_ Craig doesn't move but Stan can tell that he's awake.

Craig's nostrils flare as he takes in the scents. _"Stan, its your ex."_ Stan raises his head and glances around again. This time he takes in the scents. Fresh Earth, strong pine, grubs beneath the decaying leaves, and processes lavender. It takes him only a second to pinpoint where she is hiding behind a tree just outside the circle of torches.

Her fear scent is strong and it almost makes him feel bad for her. But it also strokes the Wolf in him just the right way. _"Try to look as Wolf-like as possible."_ Craig orders. Stan blinks but doesn't make any response. _"I wouldn't recommend killing her."_

_"Why? Do you have a boner for her or something?"_ It slipped out with no thought on Stan's part. Immediately he lowers his head again, flattens his ears, and licks Craig's muzzle. The black Wolf allows it but Stan gets the feeling that he's been challenged one too many times today. _"So what do we do with her?"_

_"I'll show you who I have a boner for."_ Craig purrs. Stan feels a shiver of anticipation. Then Craig's tone turns serious. _"Scare her off. Except she's probably seen Kyle's car and Christophe's van."_

Stan hadn't even thought of that. He lets out an irritated sigh. This dumb bitch is constantly ruining his life. What he really wants to do is rip the bitch to shreds and let Ike eat her. _"I'll scare that stupid bitch off."_ Stan gets up and shakes the needles from his fur.

He sniffs her out and heads in her direction. Stopping a few paces away Wendy, Stan snarls. He arches his back and lets the fur along his neck and spine bristle. Wendy's fear scent suddenly gets sharper and he hears a whimper from the other side of the tree. He hears the fabric of her shirt getting caught on the rough bark of the tree she's leaning against. The others are rising now and Stan hears Craig telling them to keep Ike back.

Kenny and Kyle join him on either side. _"Craig wants us to circle around her, but give her enough room to run away."_ Kenny murmurs. Stan nods and Kenny splits off going around the left while Stan and Kyle go right. A quick glance at Kyle reveals that he has a fang filled grin on his furry face. He's always had a thing against Wendy.

They circle around the tree and there she is, cowering against the bark with wide violet eyes. Kenny growls low in his throat. Stan inches closer to Wendy and listens to her gasp of fear. Her violet eyes are wide and horrified. He shows her all of his teeth and she shies away from him. Right into Kenny.

The golden Wolf steps forward as though he's going to nip her and Wendy punches him in the nose. Kenny snarls and Stan can see his muscles bunching as he gets ready to leap for her. Stan lets out a warning bark. Kyle steps forward as well. The black haired girl finally runs away. The Wolves give chase.

Stan races after her purple form, going fast enough to scare her but not so fast that she thinks they are anything but ordinary Wolves. They have no intentions of catching her, even though he can feel that Kenny wants to make her pay for his nose. Once they chase her half a mile away they slow and stop. Wendy keeps running, never looking back once. Stan watches her stumble, fall, and then get up and continue running. _"Hows your nose Kenny?"_

When she's out of sight the Wolves turn around and start back. _"I think that bitch broke it."_ Kenny growls. The fur along his shoulders is still raised. _"I'll Shift but I think its going to be bruised."_ When they return to the camp they see a curious sight.

Ike is leaping and ducking excitedly on four paws while Christophe is matching his movements. It almost looks like a dance. But Stan knows its actually Ike wanting to join in and Christophe holding him back. Beside the two Craig is standing tensely his storm cloud eyes troubled and thoughtful. When he sees them the black Alpha walks over, and greets them by pressing his nose into their fur. Once Craig sniffs them over, pausing at Kenny's nose, he gives a nod of approval.

He doesn't need to ask to know that she's gone. Christophe lets Ike past and he flies at the three returning Wolves, barreling into Stan first. Stan is knocked back into Kyle, who falls onto the ground. Kenny tries to get the young Wolf off them but ends up being kicked in the face. The golden Wolf yelps and sinks his fangs into Ike's scruff. Ike twists around and claws Kenny's ear.

Before the fight can break out Craig pushes between them with a warning snarl. Kenny backs off. It takes Ike a moment to calm himself and back up a few steps. Stan can still hear his heart racing loudly in his chest like a drum. Stan helps the red Wolf up off the ground and they both look back at Ike with frowns. _"Jesus Christ, Ike, control yourself."_

As soon as he says it its clear that Kyle regrets it. Its obvious to everyone that Ike is doing his best – and his best is pretty damn good – and Kyle is being an asshole by saying any differently. They dust themselves off and turn to Craig. _"We need to move. One more night before Ike has to turn Human again and then we will go home and I'll see how Token is coming with that house."_ They nod agreement.

Craig turns to Kyle and Christophe. _"Move your vehicles someplace they won't be easy found. And take the torches with you."_ He turns to Stan, Kenny, and Ike. _"You three come with me. We'll camp out close to the river."_

Kyle and Christophe are left to dig up the torches and fill in the holes. The bones will be buried and any evidence of the Pack ever being there will disappear. Craig, Kenny, Stan, and Ike race away towards the river, moving at breakneck speed. Ten minutes later they arrive at a different spot than the one they visited that afternoon. _"Do you think she's going to tell anyone?"_ Kenny asks no one in particular.

Stan shakes his head slowly. _"Firstly she's going to think she's insane. Especially if she comes back and sees no evidence of us ever being there. Then she's going to do research and when she finds out that there are no Wolves she's really going to think she's insane."_ Wendy thinking she's crazy isn't much of a reassurance but its all they have. Two sightings in two days is not good.

_"Oh fuck. When my dad tells everyone about the Wolf he saw she's going to be all over this."_ He lashes out at a tree with his claw and rips the bark off it. Craig is looking thoughtful and Kenny just looks worried. Ike's attention is on the fireflies that are starting to come out now that the sun is setting. To keep his mind off their troubles Stan watches the glowing insects fly around too.

_"Can I go home tomorrow?"_ Ike asks after a moment of silence. Craig shakes his head. _"Why not? I'm doing better than any of you did."_ Stan glances at Ike's eyes and sees that they are a slightly darker shade of blue but not his usual one.

_"That doesn't mean we aren't going to keep you here until we're satisfied with your ability to control yourself. Besides, you almost killed Wendy."_ As if none of them wanted to kill her. The gray Wolf's ears flatten against his skull and his tail swishes irritably but he doesn't protest. _"It will be a huge shock to your system when you return to Humans."_ Stan still remembers his first time returning home.

He nearly Shifted to eat his parents and sister. That's with parents who left him alone and didn't enjoy physical contact. Stan can only imagine what it will be like for Ike with his insane mother. Ike stretches out on the edge of the bank, his pale blue eyes on the electric bugs flying over the waters surface. _"I'll be Human again tomorrow, right?"_ His voice is hopeful and Stan can guess that he just wants things to go back to normal.

Kenny sits down with his back paws in the water and pats the ground for Stan to join him. The black and silver Wolf does and shivers at the cold water on his feet. The golden Wolf wraps an arm around him and leans against his shoulder. Craig stares out into the forest silently. After a long pause he tells Ike, _"You'll never be Human again."_


	4. Christophe's Getting Around

Christophe leads Kyle to a place he knows in the forest where they can park their vehicles and not be found. They already disposed of the corpses – what was left of them – swept their paw prints clear of the place, and filled in the holes from the torches. Anything that could put them at the scene was quickly stuffed in the back of his van or buried. Including their clothes, which Wendy probably saw along with their vehicles and the Human remains. So the odds of her not reporting this or even forgetting about it are very, very slim. Christophe gets out of his van and walks over to Kyle who has parked behind him.

Inspecting the damage to the redhead's car Christophe can see that its going to take quite a bit of cash to fix it. Maybe instead of making Token pay for it, Christophe himself will. He hasn't decided yet since the rent on his apartment is due in a week and Ike is keeping him here. Mentally he groans at the thought of another Werewolf and a Pureborn no less. Already Ike is showing Alpha traits and in a few years the tension will be too great for Ike to stay with the Pack unless he learns to tone it down. Two Pureborns may be more than the Halfbreed Craig can handle.

Kyle is frowning at Christophe so he supposes that the Jew is still angry that he had his way with Stan instead of watching the Pup. Christophe can care less about that. He knows that its not an illusion that Ike is doing so well – he actually is doing well – and he knows that Craig and Kyle could have handled anything that happened. Although Kenny joining them was a bit of a surprise, a welcome one, but still a surprise. Sometimes he wonders if Werewolves are meant to be solitary creatures – some of his own Pack's habits have shown him that even Pack animals like their space. Maybe the Wolves in England have the right idea.

Except that the death toll is higher since they don't even mate with their own kind and turn to Humans for pleasure. More often than not Human lovers become prey. And that's something Christophe worries will happen with Tweek and Craig. Tweek's death would drive Craig insane; a mad Werewolf is better off dead. "What are you thinking about?" Kyle's voice cuts into his thoughts.

Christophe fixes his desaturated green eyes on Kyle's bright ones. "A shorter answer would be 'at I'm _nut_ zinking about." He replies vaguely. Kyle rolls his eyes but doesn't press for information. They start walking – in Human form because being a Wolf too long makes Shifting even more painful and visa-verse – through the forest in the general direction of the river. When they get closer they will Shift, sniff out the Pack, and rejoin them.

They haven't been walking long when Kyle comes up with another question. "Why do you stay with our Pack?" Christophe assumes that its code for_Why do you listen to Craig when you're a Pureborn?_ Its something Christophe has pondered many times. He isn't quite sure of his reasons why. Maybe because he wants to have something to come back to when he goes off killing people for his job.

If listening to Craig gives him something to come back to then its worth it. Instead of saying something faggy like that he merely shrugs. "Is it normal for a Werewolf to gain sanity so quickly?" Kyle asks. His voice is laced with fear, doubt, and anxiety. Christophe is glad that he has no siblings – as far as he knows of anyways. Who knows if his whore of a mother has gotten pregnant again? - that he has to be responsible for.

"No." He replies honestly. "Nut even for a Pureborn." Christophe feels the redhead's stress level go up. His own stress level does the same when he thinks of his Werewolf mother back in France. Who knows what that bitch is up to.

"So were both Ike's parents Werewolves?" Kyle asks. For a Pureborn to be born it takes a dominant Wolf gene – meaning that someone has to be a Werewolf – and a recessive Wolf gene – meaning that someone has to be Human. It took Christophe a long time to find that out – and a lot of scars – since he had to interview all of Pureborn Werewolves to see how they became Wolves. The one thing nearly everyone had in common – aside from their hatred of Halfbreeds – is the Wolf parent and the Human parent. Usually the Human parent was dead.

"Only one of zem was a Wolf. Eet zakes a Werewolf and a 'uman zo make a Pureborn." Christophe watches the connections being made in Kyle's head. "But zere are exceptions zo ze rule. Zoo Werewolves can mate and make a Pureborn or a Wolf-Wolf and a Werewolf can mate and make a Pureborn." Kyle scrunches up his nose at the thought of mating with an actual non-Shifting Wolf.

It doesn't really appeal to Christophe either even though he knows how charming those natural She Wolves can be. "Zose are rare, zough since She Werewolves are rare." He doesn't feel the need to add, _and not many Werewolves run into Wolf Packs anymore so they rarely breed with each other._ Its a fact that life will find a way and honestly not nearly as disgusting as it may sound. They do share the same roots, even though the Wolves changed themselves into Humans when they started to go extinct. Technically Christophe comes from a long line of Wolves, and if he followed it he would probably find out that his grandparent was one of the last remaining Wolves in Europe and decided that life is worth living.

That's one of the differences between Pureborns and Halfbreeds. The Pureborns are technically Wolves who turned Human. The Halfbreeds are Human who turned Wolf. "So if Pureborns are made and Halfbreeds are made there isn't much of a difference between them is there?" Kyle asks softly, nervously. For a while Christophe had thought that too, until he did more research.

Its very difficult to explain but there is a major difference. Anyone can make a Halfbreed – another Halfbreed, Gypsies, Witches – but it takes genetics to make a Pureborn – meaning two creatures have to come together (one being a Werewolf and the other with an inactive gene or both being Werewolves) and mate. On the other hand, two Halfbreeds can mate and make a Pureborn (since both parents are Wolves). "Oui, zere eez." He replies and leaves it at that. Knowing that he's finished with that subject, Kyle doesn't ask any more questions about it.

"If you were Alpha would you have killed her?" Christophe assumes that Kyle is talking about Wendy. Yes, he would have killed that bitch instead of letting her go – especially after she punched Kenny. But it was Craig's decision not his. Craig has seniority over Christophe but not much – since the Gypsy who changed Craig did it before Christophe had hit puberty – and they are usually at ends with each other. So much so that they rarely have sex anymore just because its too stressful with an Alpha Halfbreed and a Pureborn.

That's why they need to find Ike a Mate. Because if he has a Mate then he won't be so hard pressed to challenge either himself or Craig. "Kyle." Christophe growls out a warning that he had better stop talking about Christophe being Alpha. Neither he nor Craig wanted to be an Alpha and in the beginning their relationship was stress-free (as much as it could be) and they often had sex. Then Craig accidentally turned Kenny.

And from there nothing was the same. Craig kept turning teenagers. A secret between Christophe, Craig, and Kenny is that Kenny begged Craig to turn Kyle so that he would have a Mate. That was before the threesomes started which means that Kenny was getting left out and was aching for a Mate. So Craig turned Kyle to be Kenny's Mate. Desaturated green eyes glance at Kyle; the redhead doesn't know any of that – all he knows is that Craig accidentally turned Kenny and he thinks that his own turning was accidental as well.

Stan was another accident like Kenny, at least that's what Craig told Christophe. Since the two hated each others guts its easy to believe that Stan was, in fact, an accident. So Craig had became an Alpha and things got tense between them. Stan was the fifth wheel and since both Kyle and Kenny had a boner for him they let him join. One thing led to another and eventually they had all fucked each other at one point. It seemed that over night it became a regular thing to have one or two of them in his bed.

He and Craig divided them up. Whoever wasn't with Craig was with Christophe and visa-verse. Now they have Ike with his younger flesh that none of them will touch. This time Christophe does not want the Alpha to turn someone else. Ike will have to turn his Mate, accidentally or on purpose. The two Pups will stay with Craig's Pack and then branch off to make their own since technically Ike will be an Alpha.

"You look worried." Once again Kyle draws him from his thoughts. Christophe makes a noncommental noise. "Things are going to be harder from now on, aren't they?" A single nod is the only answer Kyle receives. The brunette doesn't feel much like talking.

He also doesn't want to think. Which leaves one alternative. The brunette stops, Kyle mimics his actions but looks around paranoid. Christophe steps forward and kisses the redhead on the lips; he tastes like death. He backs Kyle up against a tree and puts one of his legs between the other's. "C-Christophe, Craig claimed me first."

Christophe captures Kyle by the wrists and forces them above his head. "Craig eesn't 'ere right now and I don't want zo wait zree more days before I can fuck you." They both know that Craig won't have sex until Ike is settled in properly. Christophe forces his tongue in the redhead's mouth; tracing teeth and gums and rubbing against the other's tongue. He feels Kyle getting hard against his leg and his tongue tentatively moving against his. Kyle was never one for disobeying orders – not that Craig said he couldn't fuck anyone else – but Christophe knows that the further they go the harder its going to be for him to stop.

When Christophe retracts his tongue a small soft disappointed whine comes from the redhead. He lets his eyes slide half closed as he kisses along Kyle's jaw up to his ears. A gasp is let out by Kyle as Christophe gently runs his teeth along the shell of his ear. They each have their own turn on spots that are pretty much hardwired to their dicks – Stan's are his nipples, Kenny's are his lips (being bitten), Craig's are his hips, and Kyle's are his ears. Kyle squirms as needy sounds come from him.

Tongue replaces teeth and Kyle's harder. Christophe has to stand on tip toe to reach the tip of Kyle's ear and run his tongue along that extremely sensitive spot that always drives the redhead insane with lust. He takes the top of Kyle's ear in his mouth and sucks on it, rubbing that special spot with the tip of his tongue the whole time. Kyle's hips buck and he lets out a husky moan. The brunette grinds against the leg that's between his and gives a sigh. He lets Kyle's wrists go so that he can rub the spot on Kyle's other ear.

At the caressing a violent shiver goes through Kyle. When he leans his head back the sound that comes out is half Wolf song howl and half moan. Kyle is trembling against him and the unwitting vibrations are traveling to the right spot below Christophe's waist. He decides that the clothes he has on are too restricting and reluctantly releases Kyle's ears to tug off his shirt and pull down his pants and boxers. Feeling much less restricted, Christophe takes off Kyle's clothing. The Halfbreed doesn't let out a peep at the rough bark on his bare skin and at the moment Christophe couldn't care less if Kyle got hurt so long as this aching need is satisfied.

Kyle wraps his legs around Christophe's waist, arching up off the tree. Pre-cum is dripping down the head of Kyle's member and Christophe smears it with his thumb. He watches the expression on Kyle's flushed face and feels the tightening of the redhead's pale legs around his waist. His own member pushes against Kyle's hot flesh. Not yet, he tells himself. Christophe sucks on Kyle's ear lobe for a moment and listens to him moaning before moving on to the pale neck.

He licks the hot skin from top to bottom and back again. Then he nibbles his way down, listening carefully for the sounds of pleasure that indicate he's found a spot that deserves extra attention. When he finds a spot, just above Kyle's collarbone, Christophe takes the skin between his teeth and sucks on it. Kyle's heart pounds against his chest. The redhead's hands run up and down his back, then one slips around to play with his nipples. It feels good but that's not his spot.

One of Kyle's hands moves down behind him and then Christophe feels fingers on his sex. Kyle strokes Christophe and pushes him against his entrance. As tempting as it is, Christophe holds back. He feels Kyle alternating between touching Christophe and touching his own ass and bows his head to hide his smirk – its erotic to touch yourself and your lover at the same time and this is a habit Christophe knows Kyle picked up from Stan. Kyle's other hand moves to Christophe's neck. They have their spots and Christophe has his – his neck.

If he wasn't turned on before he definitely is now and he wants Kyle so bad its almost painful. Kyle senses the change in him – they've been through this enough to know – and guides Christophe into his tight hole. They both moan and Kyle's legs squeeze even tighter around his waist. He pulls out except for his head then thrusts back in. Kyle is still touching his neck with long lazy strokes that encourage Christophe to move faster and fuck harder. Blood scent fills the air as Kyle's back is shredded from rubbing against the tree.

Neither of them pay it any mind. Kyle strokes Christophe's neck and his own neglected member while Christophe grabs his ass with both hands. The brunette angles himself so he can easily suck on that spot on Kyle's ear. Pleasure builds until it borderlines pain and then wonderful release. Kyle follows not a minute later. But they aren't finished yet.

Christophe releases Kyle's ear and is glad that he didn't rip off that sweet spot. Kyle leans back against the tree panting with his face flushed bright red. The colour matches the blood dripping down his back and onto Christophe's hands. Still, its ignored. Christophe kisses Kyle again on the mouth. It takes a moment for him to respond and kiss back.

By then they are ready to go again. The second time is faster than the first and slightly more tricky since Christophe's hands are coated with blood and that makes it difficult to hang onto Kyle. When their need is satisfied for the moment Christophe pulls out of the redhead. Kyle shivers and unwraps his legs from the brunette's waist. It quickly becomes apparent that standing is not one of the things Kyle is going to be able to do until he gets his 'land legs' back. So Christophe sets him down on a fallen moss-covered log and examines his back.

Its certainly looks shredded – Craig is not going to be happy – and has bits of bark in it. Desaturated green eyes glance over at the tree they were previously fucking against and sees that its dark bark is glistening with blood, as is the ground at its base. Carefully Christophe removes the bark pieces but its not an easy task since his fingers are coated in blood and the bark is small. "Wow that fucking hurts." Kyle comments. When Christophe looks into his bright green eyes there is no sign of regret.

"I apologize for zaking you against a zree but zere were nut really any walls around." Christophe replies with a half smile. At least it gets a laugh out of Kyle. "We need zo wash zis off before you see your brother." Which is code for _we need to get rid of the blood and hopefully the wound itself before the rest of the Pack sees it._ The redhead nods, his curls bouncing with the movement.

The only thing about sex that Christophe doesn't like is how the intensity of their orgasms makes his legs tremble. Okay, so not just his legs, but they tremble more violently than the rest of him. "We are about 'alf way zo ze river." And they don't know where the others are camped. "We should Shift." Kyle nods and lets himself slide off the log and onto his hands and knees.

Christophe joins him on the ground, giving them both enough space that they won't hurt each other, and begins the process. Each wave of pain he rides out, letting his body do what it wants; what it needs to do. He feels bones breaking and rearranging, muscles and sinew tearing and reconnecting, claws growing and fur sprouting. His Shift ends a minute and a half before Kyle's and he lays there in on the decaying forest floor catching his breath. Christophe doesn't like to go from one extreme to the next (pleasure and pain) but he's already done it three times today. When Kyle is finished he stands up and stretches to get used to the new skin he's in.

Kyle does the same. They leave their clothes there, deciding that they can get them on the way back, and run towards the river. The red Wolf is the fastest in the Pack and Christophe is the slowest, however they've run together enough so that they can keep a steady pace. Luck is on their side because they don't run into the Pack when they reach the river. Kyle splashes into it first and then Christophe and the cold sends shivers down his spine. Christophe helps Kyle to wash off his back and is pleased to see that the wound isn't half as bad as it was before.

One more Shift and all it will be is a few scratches. Unfortunately Shifting takes energy and to get energy they need food. So until they can hunt Kyle will have to deal with what he has. But he really doesn't want Craig to see – since it would cause problems – so Christophe sets to work fishing. Besides, they are already late. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Getting you fish so you can Shift and 'eal zose cuts."_ Saving our tails, Christophe thinks to himself. He catches fish after fish and hands them to Kyle. _"You can fish zoo, you know."_ Kyle nods and sets about fishing in between eating what Christophe catches. All in all the brown Wolf is better at fishing than Kyle is but still they manage to get enough fish into him so that he can Shift two more times.

Kyle does and Christophe watches with interest just as he does every time someone else Shifts around him. Its a fascinating process and the brown Wolf feels that he learns more every time he watches someone or experiences it himself. Christophe checks the mess that is Kyle's back and is pleased to see that its nearly healed completely. Then Kyle Shifts back into a Wolf. He lays panting on the ground, exhausted in every sense of the word.

Christophe sits beside him, throws back his head, and howls. His howl is gruffer than the others but still beautiful. Craig's responding howl is – in Christophe's opinion – the most beautiful one of them all. Its nothing like Kenny's perfect sing-song howl, or Kyle's rising and falling pitched howls, or Stan's deep chested one. Craig's howl is as pure as the full moon on a winter's night and its just as lonely. Now that he knows where they are up river Christophe picks Kyle up and starts that way on two legs.

He and Craig howl back and forth to each other and when they get close to the camp Christophe sets Kyle down so he can walk in like nothing happened. The small gray Wolf races to his brother, his tail wagging and licks Kyle's ears after nosing him to make sure he's okay. Stan and Kenny join shortly after, both overjoyed to see their friend. Craig walks over and gives Christophe a sniff. His storm cloud gray-blue eyes flash but other than that he makes no sign of what he knows.

_"'ave you zought about 'at zo do 'en zis gets out of 'and?"_ Christophe asks. Suddenly the younger Wolves are silent. Craig shakes his head. The black Wolf gestures for the brown one to follow him. They got out of earshot of the younger Wolves and sit down beside the water.

Craig's jaw is clenched tightly and his gray-blue eyes are troubled. _"It took three weeks before Kenny came to me asking for a Mate."_ Christophe nods, he already knows this and was in fact thinking of it earlier. _"We could have just included him but I made him a Mate."_ That's what Christophe had said when he learned of Craig's plan to turn Kyle; include Kenny. _"Ike is a Pureborn and so are you."_

_"You are zelling me zings we already know."_ Christophe points out. But he knows where Craig is going with this. Its his way of asking for advice and information on what he should expect in the future. _"Ike eez a Pureborn and 'e's already showing Alpha zraits; any Mate you zurn for 'im weell ultimately be yours just like zose zree others are above all, yours. 'e needs zo zurn 'is own Mate of choice."_

Craig's ears perk up and his tail curls up like a Husky's. It doesn't take him more than a second to connect the dots. _"If he changes someone he's going to be Alpha to them; especially since I'm not the one who changed Ike. You're telling me I'm going to have to kick him and his Mate out of the Pack."_ The black Wolf looks distressed. Christophe doesn't blame him, he can only imagine how difficult it must be to be Alpha.

_"Oui. Zey cannot stay in ze Pack for more zan a month. 'en zey leave zey are going zo want zeir own zerritory. Unless you run zem out of zown, you'll 'ave zo split up South Park. Either way you weell 'ave zo clearly define your zerritory."_ Christophe informs him grimly.

He stares into the dark churning water and mentally sighs. Has it only been a day since Ike changed? _"This is going to cause problems for Kyle and Ike."_Craig mutters and Christophe grunts his agreement.

_"We weell 'ave zo keep zem as separated as possible ozzerwise zey weell fight and eet weell nut be prezzy."_ They both consider this for a moment. _"Ze good news eez zat zey weell nut want zo be zogezer and weell zry zo avoid each ozzer."_ Craig nods and chews on his bottom lip as he thinks it through. Christophe watches him then wraps an arm around his waist and leans against his shoulder. _"I weell 'elp you eef you need eet."_

The black Wolf nods and puts an arm around Christophe's shoulders. They sit like that for a while and Christophe remembers when it was just the two of them. Outside of school and social lives they did everything together. It was kept on the down low of course, but still. Now Christophe takes every opportunity he can to get out of Craig's territory so they can still remain civilized towards each other. Neither of them like it very much, Christophe can tell, but they don't know what else to do but give each other space.

He wants to tell Craig that he misses him but that sounds way too fruity for his taste. Besides, he's sure that Craig already knows. Craig breaks the silence between them after a while, _"You've been getting around today."_ If it wasn't Craig, Christophe would swear that he hears a bit of wistfulness in the black Wolf's voice. Christophe considers how to answer the statement so that they won't be suffering too much from it.

_"Kenny was unintentional and Kyle wouldn't shut up about zings I deedn't want zo zink about."_ Christophe answers honestly. Kyle is the one Craig cares about at the moment. The Halfbreed Alpha is already stressed out and upset enough, Christophe probably shouldn't have fucked Kyle when everyone already knew that Craig claimed him first. _"Are you jealous?"_ Its meant as a joke of sorts.

To his surprise Craig nods. _"Yeah, I guess I am."_ Stormy gray eyes meet desaturated green. A wave of nostalgia hits Christophe. _"Of both of you."_ Craig clarifies before Christophe can ask.

If anything, knowing how Craig feels just makes Christophe hurt more. _"Maybe...later after zis 'ole zing blows over we should zake a day for ourselves?"_They both know that this thing won't blow over any time soon if at all but Craig bobs his head in agreement regardless. _"Should we get back zo ze Pack?"_Another movement of agreement. Before Craig gets up Christophe touches their noses together.

When they get back to their Pack Christophe is unsurprised to find Kyle asleep. Stan and Kenny are wrestling in the water while Ike alternates between watching the fireflies and the two Wolves fighting at his paws. The Pup wags his tail in greeting when they return but neither Wolf acknowledges it. After searching for a comfortable spot, Craig lays down on his stomach. His light eyes watch the others, but Christophe feels them coming back to him most of all. At first he resists but finally Christophe joins the Alpha and closes his eyes.

The nap from earlier was less than satisfactory and he's been active for three days without any more sleep than the half hour they snuck in before Wendy stumbled upon them. However, sleep eludes him and he's laying in limbo. Dreams and reality mix and distort until finally he gets up and shakes the moss from his pelt. The brown Wolf slinks into the water and swims for a while. He catches a few more fish for himself and watches a spider build its web between two river plants. The rest of the Pack, including Ike, is asleep.

Eventually hunger for something other than fish drives the brown Wolf into the forest. He catches a rabbit, a squirrel, and a few mice. Overhead an owl hoots softly before silently taking flight. His ears pick up soft paw steps and the scent of a bobcat. Something slithers on its belly through the undergrowth. Filtering through the trees are beams of moonlight that colors everything in shades of silver and blue.

Just like Craig's eye color. He tilts his head back, makes his mouth form a perfect O shape, and sings from the bottom of his heart. He sings of his joys and sorrows and of the anger and lust that fills him. When one song ends another begins with almost no pause between them. Christophe sings his heart out in a melody that would break the hearts of anyone listening. He doesn't hear the paw steps but senses Craig's presence.

The black Wolf is silent for a moment then tilts his own head back and howls out his song. He sings of unimaginable pain, isolation, and then the joy of finding someone of his own kind. Its a story that not even Christophe can relate to since although he's always known he was a Wolf at heart Craig changed first. And Craig has been there with him nearly every step of the way. They howl out their hunts and their unions. Then they part ways at Craig losing control and turning Kenny – and his incredible guilt and relief about that; and Christophe's sense of betrayal when Craig intentionally turned Kyle.

They sing about Stan's change, the pain and doubt that went with it. Then the song shifts again and its about coming to love the entire Pack and facing challenges with them and with each other. A new verse is added about the troubles they face with Ike and the Humans finding out about them. Christophe tells about making love to Kyle and ends his song there. Craig finishes his own with how much he misses it being just the two of them and his happiness at singing with Christophe. Then he too falls silent.

In the moonlit darkness the two Wolves stare at each other. There is no doubt in either of their minds that they woke up the rest of their Pack. While the Pack might recognize some of the wordless verses of their shared song, its full meaning is understood by only Christophe and Craig. Just like that there is nothing left to say between them. All sins are more or less forgiven. Right now it feels like, maybe, their problems aren't so severe.

They don't return to the Wolves beside the river until they are sure that all of them are asleep. While they wait they sit and stare at the moon through the dark branches of the pines. Its so large and beautiful and it makes Christophe want to sing more. But he doesn't because this truce he and Craig have briefly made is too important to break. Late into the night Christophe and Craig curl up together and finally Christophe falls asleep.

When he wakes up Christophe hears Human voices and pricks his ears. Blinking his eyes open the brown Wolf sees that the sun is already up. Craig isn't beside him. A groan makes him sit up and glance to the river. Ike is kneeling in it, half Shifted. Craig is standing beside him in Wolf form looking on with an unreadable expression.

Kenny, Kyle, and Stan are already Human and are swimming around the river buck naked. Christophe's jaws part in a large yawn then he stretches and joins Craig beside the water. Ike's Shift is nearly finished but the little Wolf is having a hard time of it. The first Shift is the most painful, the second is the hardest. _"Think of your Human self Ike. Imagine every detail of your body, one part at a time."_

Even though he's obviously concentrating on it, Christophe can see that Ike is still having trouble with it. Five stressful minutes later and an exhausted Human boy lays in the river. Kyle swims over to him and lifts Ike's head above the water before the Pup drowns. "Good job Ike. I promise it will get easier after you've done it a few times." Ike just nods his head without argument.

Craig and Christophe make eye contact; _he's still too weak to be much of a threat._ The two Shift and Christophe is suddenly glad for that snack he had last night. Human again Christophe groans and rubs his head. He has a killer headache that is probably brought on by too much stress. He sighs as Kenny and Stan splash him accidentally. "You aren't that old that you can't join in."

Christophe flips Craig off, to which the noirette responds with the same rude gesture. "I feel like sheet." He confines in the noirette. Craig shrugs, grabs him by the arms, and tosses him into the water. Christophe comes up sputtering and snarls at the Halfbreed. He lunges at Craig but slams into Ike when the Alpha uses him as shield.

The Pup yelps and lashes out. Christophe tosses him at Kyle, who barely manages to catch Ike, but by then Craig is in the water. He splashes after the noirette and swims when the river gets too deep to walk. He catches Craig by the ankle and pulls him against him. But he's going against the current so when Craig swims away Christophe gets dragged with him. Then he gets a foot in the face as Craig kicks.

Christophe bunches his muscles and leaps for Craig, catching him around the waist. He digs his nails into Craig's bony hips until he remembers that that's Craig's no-fail turn on spot. When he releases the noirette Christophe is surprised to see him swim away, but there is a rare devious smile on his face. Craig's stormy eyes sparkle with a dare. The Wolf in him leaps to the surface. The hunt is on.

Christophe swims forward and Craig swims away. They travel down river until Craig scrambles out of the water and takes off loping through the forest. Yes, loping, because its not so awkward and painful running naked that way. Christophe follows him with little hope of catching him – only if Craig slows or hides will the brunette be able to catch him. But still the chase is exciting. Suddenly Craig vanishes.

Christophe slows to a stop. Even in Human form, Werewolves have an incredible sense of smell and it takes only a moment to pick up Craig's scent trail. As quietly as possible Christophe stalks through the forest. Craig's scent gets stronger. Christophe whips around just as Craig tackles him. They both go tumbling.

Christophe lands on a sharp rock and rolls them over into a tree trunk. Craig growls and flips them back over onto the rock. Christophe flips them away from the tree and straddles the noirette. Craig nips his shoulder, Christophe retaliates with a nip to the ear. They go back and forth like this, never biting hard enough to break skin, for a few minutes. Then Christophe gets tired of being on bottom and rolls them over even farther than the tree.

He slides his hands down Craig's sides to rest on his hips and lightly squeezes. The reaction is instant; Craig's hips buck up. His face flushes lightly but his eyes refuse to glaze over with the lust Craig is obviously feeling. "Tophe, we have to keep an eye on Ike." Craig struggles to get out. No one else really knows about this place on Craig because people rarely linger on the hips, but Craig and Christophe are intimate lovers and the brunette knows everything about Craig.

Christophe strokes the bony hips and dips his head to whisper in Craig's ear. "'e doesn't need five Wolves zo look after 'im, especially nut en 'uman form. Let ze ozzers look after 'im; eet weell make zem feel more important." The brunette sees Craig's resolve wavering. Lightly he digs his nails into the bones. He doesn't understand this odd spot but he doesn't question it and right now he has a suspicion that he's abusing his knowledge of it.

"I'm Alpha, its my job to watch him, Christophe." And they are back to his full name. Christophe sighs and nuzzles the teen beneath him. They lock eyes and Christophe sees what he feared he would, _I shouldn't have led you on._ Regret is something Christophe knows well and its not something he likes to see in the eyes of his Mate; particularly directed at him. Christophe speaks without thinking.

"And you're my Mate, Craig, eets my job zo make sure you zake a break." They both blink with surprise. Christophe sits up and stares down at the noirette, refusing to take back what he said. Craig hasn't made a move to get up yet. Maybe there's still a chance to have sex. "Don't you dare deny eet."

A look of irritation crosses Craig's face. "I wasn't going to." His posture and expressive stormy eyes say otherwise. Christophe frowns at him. Craig frowns right back up. The mood is pretty much ruined but Christophe hardly cares about mood settings.

"I want what we 'ad before ze Pack." Before Craig became a goddamn Alpha and they had sex with everyone except each other. Craig sighs and glances away. Its not a good time to pursue their old relationship but shit happens and the future is too uncertain to wait too long with these things. "At least fucking zink about eet and don't just push me away." Christophe growls as he gets up.

"Christophe!" He hears Craig scrambling up to come after him but Christophe ignores the noirette. He's already been too much of a pussy today and he does not want to have anymore chick flick romance moments. Even if they do end up totally sucking (with the exception of their midnight howl last night). "Christophe, goddamn it will you wait a fucking minute?" Craig growls behind him.

Christophe feels Craig reaching for him a second before contact is made from the way his skin prickles along his shoulder and ducks out of the way. But they've known each other too long and Craig anticipates it, quickly grabbing his shoulder. "Why are you getting all butt hurt about this? Because I won't fuck you right now?" Putting it like that it just sounds stupid. To the brunette it isn't stupid.

He doesn't very easily let himself get attached and neither does Craig. "Eet eez nut just now you faggot." That sounds a little hypocritical. "I 'ave zried everyzing I can zink of zo get you zo fuck me. So zell me, 'at do I 'ave zo do?" Unfortunately this is not an exaggeration.

The only thing he hasn't tried is raping Craig and that would not bode well with either of them. Craig looks dumbfounded, as though he forgot that Christophe does indeed have feelings. Well that sounds really fucking stupid too and he's glad he didn't say it out loud. "Wait. Just wait a while longer okay?" Craig's voice is starting to sound stressed out.

Christophe leans forward and kisses him lightly. Its never easy to walk away from something when you're horny, its even more difficult to do it when you're a hormone-crazed Werewolf but somehow Christophe does it. They walk back to the river with a foot of space between them and a lot of tension that isn't just sexual. As soon as he gets there he picks up the first Wolf he comes across – Kenny – and drags him away from the others. From the corner of his eye Christophe sees Craig do the same with Stan. Fucking cocksucker.


End file.
